A Heart of the Past Meets A Love of the Future
by Demented Ookami Hime
Summary: Kagome had given up her life in the present to live in the past, where her heart's legacy had lived.  Now she is forced, once again, to fight in a world that she is thrust into...full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1: A Meeting Covered in Blood

**A/N: Okay! Here is chapter 1. Lady of the Crescent Moon and I had been talking about Renji needing some love and this is what I came up with. I hope you like your story Lady of the Crescent Moon! I hope everyone likes my new story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm writing this story on a fanfic site so obviously I don't own it.**

**Summery:** Kagome had given up her life in the present to live in the past, where her heart's legacy had lived. Now she is forced, once again, to fight in a world that she is thrust into when all she wants to do is live the life her heart would be proud of. Can she handle being torn in so many directions without feeling like she betrayed someone, or will she succeed in whatever fate has planned for her and learn to love again?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: A Fated Meeting Covered In Blood<span>

Kagome had been wandering in a bloody daze, looking for a doctor. She was in an unknown town and she was tired. She couldn't think properly. She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. She was leaning against a random wall trying her best to call forth her powers. In her weakened stated, she couldn't form a single coherent thought, so she knew she didn't have a chance at calling her reiryoku. Just as she was passing into the realm of darkness, she heard voices call her.

"Hey. Hey, can you hear me? Hey, what happened?"

"Youkai," was the only word they heard from her before she finally gave into blissful unconsciousness.

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

Ichigo and Renji had been doing their rounds, and had felt a hollow not to far from where they were; along with an unknown reiatsu. By the time they had arrived, the hollow had been destroyed and the person with the unusual reiryoku had left.

They had scoured the area looking for the mystery person and found nothing but a rather large trail of blood. Fearing for the person that had lost so much blood the followed the trail a good distance only to find the body of a young woman drenched in a dark, crimson substance.

Ichigo had tried to get her attention, "Hey. Hey, can you hear me? Hey, what happened?"

Both Shinigami almost recoiled at the look she gave them before saying, "Youkai."

Deciding to get answers later rather than try to wake up the battered girl; Renji picked her up and ran, knowing Ichigo would follow. Using the tops of buildings instead of streets to reach their destination faster, Renji used his Shunpo to decrease, even more, the travel time.

"Renji, wait, where are we going?"

"Where do you think? I'm taking her to Urahara. Do you think ningen doctors are going to be able to treat her?" The rest of the short journey was made in silence.

Arriving at the small shop owned by one, Urahara Kisuke, he kicked the door to the side and barged in, "Oi, Urahara! I've got a patient for you!"

Not surprised in the slightest by the former Shinigami Taichou, he answered to yet to best asked questions, "I don't know who she is, but she was fighting a hollow and this was the final result." He gestured to the sleeping Miko on his back.

Urahara snapped his fan shut and called for Tessai to set a room for her before leading the others as he followed the silent giant.

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

Urahara watched carefully beside Renji and Ichigo as Tessai busied himself with healing the unknown girl. "So," he opened his fan and covered the lower half of his face as he lowered his head till only one eye showed, "Care to explain why there is an unidentified female, unconscious, bloody, and beaten, in my shop at such an odd hour?"

Renji and Ichigo exchanged looks before Renji spoke up, "We felt someone fighting with a hollow. By the time we got there, the hollow was destroyed and there was a trail of blood leading to her.

* * *

><p>Kagome had been having a nightmare, completely unaware of what was happening in the real world. She was reliving the day Inuyasha had killed her mate.<p>

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

_Kagome and Sesshoumaru were enjoying one of the few days they had to themselves. With their four four year-old pups being watched by an over protective Shippou and a vigilant Rin, they had gone out to a small clearing not too far from the castle. The two adopted children had split the quadruplets down the middle, each one taking two. For Inu, having more than one child at a time was incredibly rare. having four had been almost unheard of. Kagome had blessed her Lord well with so many healthy pups_

_The final battle had ended a ten years back and the Shikon no Tama had made itself whole and returned to its dormant state back in her side. She smiled as she set up their picnic while Sesshoumaru went to hunt for their lunch. She laughed at the thought of how he preferred to hunt for her food rather than have the staff make it for her. She smiled once more when she remembered how he had gotten her to be his mate._

_OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO_

_It was a week after the final battle and everyone had just gotten used to the idea that Naraku wouldn't be around anymore. She was standing alone on a hill overlooking the small village that would grow and become the metropolis that would become her home. She turned when she felt the youki of the Daiyoukai that she had secretly come to love. He had given her no warning when he had whisked her away to a cave and sealed them in with his own barrier._

_She had been furious and curious and didn't quite know how to react; especially when Sesshoumaru started nuzzling her neck and licking her ear. He spoke to her in a voice dripping with love, adoration, and lust when he told her, not asked, that she would be his mate and he would not take no for an answer. She had readily given herself, thus becoming Mate to the Lord of the West._

_OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO_

_Everything during their picnic had gone smoothly till they were ambushed by a group of soldiers sent from the South. Both fought vigilantly, but were far too outnumbered. Kagome quickly realized that these youkai had been trained specifically to take her mate down. Somehow, through the whole ordeal, Inuyasha had appeared and attacked Sesshoumaru, dealing him the final blow. Kagome, driven by grief, had unleashed her full strength on all the youkai, purifying them instantly and reverting Inuyasha to his human form._

_She looked at the hanyou that had become her brother with the most heart broken expression and he froze in his approach. "Why Inuyasha? Why would you kill my mate?"_

_He sneered, "That bastard took you from me! He deserved what he got for forcing himself of you!"_

_Kagome walked to the body of her heart, soul, and mate, "What in your right mind possessed you to think he forced himself in me? I love him! He was the only man I ever loved! You took away my love, Inuyasha!" She glared with hatred that she had only ever felt for Naraku._

"_Kagome," Inuyasha tried to speak._

"_Stay away from me Inuyasha. I'm going to return my mate to the Western castle and I'm going to return to kill you. Make sure you are gone. If I find you here when I return. I will not hesitate. Don't ever think you are welcome in my presence again. For if I do see you, I will kill you." She formed her orb from her youki like Sesshoumaru had taught her and took off. _

_Arriving at the palace she let out the howl of pain and sorrow that she had been keeping in. All the West knew their Lord fallen. The army and servants surrounded her unsure of what to do. Her six children ran to her with curiosity until they saw their fallen father. The small family of seven cried out in pain and sadness as they curled around the body of the man that brought them together._

_Kagome had been numb for months, not completely aware of the passing of time till one day, one of the generals she had become close friends with burst into her room, "Damn it, Kagome." He slapped her, "Wake up! You aren't the only one felling the pain! He had been with us a hell of a lot longer than with you! You think you're the only one hurting?" He did his best to hold back his tears._

_Kagome looked at the general from her position on the floor and for the first time in months, her fire had shown, "Hit me again, Minoru, and I will purify you to hell and back."_

"_If that's what it takes to get you out of your stupor than gladly!" He sighed, "Kagome, the West needs its Lady. The pups need their mother. You're wasting away and they are frightened. The servants and the guard are worried about you too. The South is preparing for war with the West; are you going to let his legacy fall, simply because you would rather morn than live as the woman he fell in love with?"_

_Kagome launched herself at her general friend and cried while the general held his friend. He waited till she finally cried herself out hours later and looked at the woman who had become his Lady._

"_You're right Minoru. He would scold me for sulking them take me to the dojo for being weak. Let me get ready. In two hours' time, gather the War Council and we will discuss the South."_

_The general smiled at the petite woman who had the wrath of hell when what was hers was threatened. The South was going to fall soon if she was going to lead the party; and after what the Southern Lord had done, she was definitely going to lead their party. He closed the door behind him and pondered the enigma that was his Lady. It was unheard of for a ningen to become youkai after mating; but she had become an Inu Daiyoukai after mating with his Lord. Sesshoumaru had been more than happy to be able to stay with her longer than the time her ningen life would have allowed._

_Six months later, the South fell to the Lady of the West and the Southern Lord had been executed in front of both the Northern and Eastern Lords. Kagome had earned her place as Lady of the West and South and neither Lord could refute otherwise. She had kept the title of the Lady of the West and had put the South under Western control. She had silenced the outrage of the North and East saying that when her strongest pups were old enough, they would rule each as their own domain. This had pacified the other Lords, seeing the woman, no, not just a woman, but a Daiyoukai who had saved many lives even when her own was in turmoil and pain. She had looked past the death of her mate and had saved his domain and made him proud._

* * *

><p>Renji had stayed by her side for the entirety of her sleep. Tessai had healed her wounds two days ago and she had yet to awaken. Occasionally, she would cry in her sleep and he couldn't help but wonder what had caused her so much pain. On the occasions that she would cry, her reiryoku would flare out of control with such strength, Urahara had been forced to put seals and multiple barriers around her. He noticed, during a particularly strong flare, that there was a more powerful energy mixed with her reiryoku. He didn't have a name for it, but when he asked Urahara, the strange blonde man had been just as curious and out of the loop as him.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome woke ten days after she had been found. Looking around, she was immediately on guard, but knew she was in the present. Scenting the air, she found the scents of ningen and something that wasn't. Putting a lid on her reiryoku, she allowed her youki to take over. She turned when she heard the door open and came face to face with a strange man.<p>

"Oh, you're awake. We were beginning to worry that you would never wake up." The man was covering his face and had the same scent that said he wasn't.

She stood straight, "Where am I?" Her voice carried a tone of command and was one that was used to people obeying.

Urahara looked at her carefully, "Oh? You're in my shop. A couple of boys found you a week and a half ago. I must say, you were quite worse for wear. Can I get your name?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the man but sighed, knowing that he didn't follow the same rules she did, at least not the rules she followed now, "Taishou, Kagome. And what is yours?"

Urahara snapped his fan shut and smiled, "My name is Urahara, Kisuke. Do you think you are up for a little conversation and some food? It has been a quite a while since you've eaten."

She relax and let her former, ningen, façade fall into place, "Food sounds wonderful. Please, lead the way." She waved with her left hand that held the ring her mate had given her to honor her ningen heritage.

Urahara raised an eye brow, but lead the way to a small dining room where the others had gathered for lunch. Opening the door, he looked at the people who were sitting around conversing, "Ah, everyone, it seems that our guest has finally awaken."

He moved aside to reveal a petite woman that had raven black hair with silver highlights that lay in waves cascading down her shoulders. She had two braided locks of hair framing a face that held the deepest blue eyes anyone had even seen. An indigo crescent moon adorned her forehead, along with twin stripes of violet the went across her cheeks. Lastly a maroon eye shadow completed the look of the woman that had been sleeping for days. She didn't look disoriented, if anything, she looked quite regal despite the clothing she wore. She held her head high, not in arrogance, but in confidence. Though her face was young, her eyes held a knowledge of secrets that would haunt their wildest dreams. She was wearing the yukata that Tessai had one of the girls dress her in.

Renji fought with everything he had not to blush at the sight she presented. To him, she looked like ethereal. His heart raced at her beauty. He didn't expect her to look this beautiful when she had finally awoken. He thought she had look wonderful in her sleep, but if this was how she looked awake, he wasn't about to argue. The tattoos on her face seemed to make even more ethereal. They weren't rough like his own, but gentle and pronounced and brought out her features even more. It was like they were made for her.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly at the girl, no woman, that he and Renji had found over a week ago. He hadn't seen her since they brought her but she was definitely a sight to see.

Uryu pushed his glasses up and looked away with a rather interesting shade of red coloring his cheeks.

Chad simply stared at her. He really didn't know what to think, other than he couldn't believe she was ningen. He was thankful for his dark skin in that moment or he was sure that the blush he was sporting would be just as obvious as Uryu's.

Orihime and Rukia on the other hand weren't as affected as the boys. While they did blush a little, they weren't basically drooling all over themselves. Rukia had recognized Kagome for what she was, a noble and ruler. This had struck her as odd since there was no nobility in Japan other than the emperor, and he was just a figure head.

Urahara chuckled at their reactions, "May I present to you Taishou, Kagome. Taishou-san, allow me to introduce your saviors, Abarai, Renji," he gestured to the red haired man that if she hadn't known better would have thought was youkai, "and Kurosaki, Ichigo" he waved to the boy with orange hair. They both nodded and gave small hellos and she gave nods to each before Urahara continued, "The one with glasses is Ishida, Uryu." He pushed up his glasses and gave a small nod. "The tall one with dark skin is Yasutora, Sado, but everyone calls him Chad." The two exchanged nods, "The young lady with orange hair is Inoue, Orihime, and the one sitting next to her is Kuchiki, Rukia." The girls stood and bowed as she gave them nods as well.

"Have a seat, Taishou-san. Lunch was just about to be served."

Kagome look the open seat between Renji and Uryu. Glacing at both men from the corners of her eyes, she fought an eye roll.

Rukia was the one to break the tense atmosphere, "Taishou-sama, can you tell us what exactly happened. They weren't too clear and didn't have any of the details."

Kagome raised an eye brow but other wise kept her face blank, "I was out doing some business for my mother when I was taken completely by surprise. I didn't even see anyone coming before it was too late. He attacked me and I fought back."

Everyone looked at the woman they had just met and Rukia continued, "Can you tell us what attacker looked like?" When her brow shot up again in question, Rukia clarified, "Were you attacked by something black with a white mask or someone with a broken mask somewhere on their head?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and got ready to call the poison her mate had gifted her with at the time of their mating. It had been a surprise to both of them when she had started dripping it everywhere. "What do you know of them?" Her voice was cold and demanded an answer.

Everyone was suddenly on the defensive, yet trying to look completely at ease. Kagome subtly scented the air and found, distrust, suspicion, and something else she couldn't identify but knew it wasn't an emotion.

Orihime, uncomfortable with such a tense atmosphere, answered, "The black ones with white masks are called hollow. They attack people with high levels of reiryoku and devour them."

Everyone watched Kagome carefully for her reaction. Her face still blank, she spoke, "And the one with broken a broken mask?"

This time Uryu answered, "They are called Arrancar. They are what hollow who devour other hollow and evolve become. They are smarter, stronger, and faster than the average hollow." He looked pointedly at her, "You still haven't answered the question, what did your attacker look like?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the ningen who had spoken so disrespectfully, "And if I have no inclination to answer your question, what are you going to do?"

Uryu narrowed his eyes. Everyone, but Kagome, was startled when Urahara walked in with Tessai laughing at what Kagome had said. "That is a good point, Uryu, what are you going to do if she doesn't answer? There is no doubt in my mind that she can kill you without even moving, but I am rather curious as well, Taishou-san, what _did_ your attacker look like?"

Kagome peered at the men who had saved her life. Law dictated that she answer their questions and owed them a life debt. They didn't need to know, and she would save them the next time they were attacked thus returning the favor. _Damn it, Sesshoumaru, I miss you so much. It's been one hundred and seventy- two years on our side of the well and the pain is still raw._ She sighed and answered, "It had a whole mask. I don't have anything else to go on. I just did what I could and fought till it was gone. It attacked me by surprise which allowed a rather unfortunate blow to land and that's how I received most of my wounds. I can assure you that it won't becoming back for a second round."

Everyone exchanged uncertain glances before looking back at Kagome as she stood, "If you'll excuse me, I must be returning home. I don't need to hear dramatics about my disappearance and I am sure that my mother is wondering where I am." Just before she walked out of the dining room, she turned to Urahara, "I am sorry that I can't stay for lunch, but I really must be going."

Urahara opened his fan, "At least let Renji walk you home?" Kagome tried not to react to the insult that he hadn't realize he implied. "He can take you home and answer any questions you might have." He tried to pacify the angered Daiyoukai when he saw her shoulders tense ever so slightly at his first statement.

Kagome gave a long cold look at him then glanced at the Shinigami before nodding.

Renji stood up and made his way to her side glad for the chance to privately talk to the woman he perceived as a goddess.

* * *

><p>Their walk started off extremely tense and awkward. Renji would glance at Kagome every so often and notice her lost in her thoughts. Kagome on the other hand wasn't as oblivious as he thought, "Is there something you would like to say?"<p>

He tensed, "I'm not sure what to say. You're a little hard to approach." He heard her scoff, "It's true, I bet the others are breathing a little easier now that they don't have to worry about offending you."

Kagome sighed, _I don't know how Sesshou did it all the time. Being stoic is so hard! It's one thing to do it in front of the other Lords and the army, it's a whole other to do it to everyone else._ She relaxed and let herself be drawn back to the free spirit she truly was. "Sorry, I know I was a little tense. It's just, I've been living a very difficult life that no one could ever understand." She looked at the red head and smiled, "How about we start over? I'm Taishou, Kagome. Pleased to meet you."

Renji did a double take and nodded dumbly at the sudden change of attitude from the woman he was walking with, "Abarai, Renji. Pleased to meet you." He looked at her face and blurted out his question, "Where did you get those tattoos?"

Kagome's expression darkened considerably before she replied, "They aren't tattoos. It's kind of hard to explain. Don't take it the wrong way, but it's not something I'm comfortable talking about."

Renji looked at her carefully and saw the heart break and pain etched into her features, "It's okay. So where are we going?"

Kagome laughed, "We are going to the Higurashi Shrine. It's in Tokyo. I don't know where I am though."

Renji was dumbfounded, "What do you mean you don't know where you are?"

She glared, "Well I didn't realize how far I'd run! You don't have to go with me the rest of the way. Just point me in the direction of Tokyo and I can find my way from there."

Renji shook his head and sighed, "No, I'm walking you home. I have a few questions and I know you do too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's the first chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! This is the only message I will leave for Flamers: Go right ahead, I dare you! I need something to keep me warm during the winters and I can guarantee that nothing you say is going to bother me! Be warned, I bite back! Lol. To all my other lovely readers: You are amazingness that deserve awesomeness cookies! *leaves a plate of freshly baked cookies and other yummy treats* Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Youkai?

Chapter 2: Youkai?

Kagome looked at the man next to her. "I'll ask you the same question, what are you going to do if I don't have the inclination to answer?"

Renji narrowed his eyes, "You don't have to answer, but if you don't answer my questions then I don't answer yours. I'm not about to give you information without the gesture being returned."

Kagome laughed, "No need, I'll answer your questions to the best of my ability. Be warned, there are some things I will not speak of concerning that 'hollow,' as you call it."

He looked at her suspiciously, "When you passed out you said 'youkai.'" He caught her falter ever so slightly, "What were you calling youkai and how do you know about them?"

She took a deep breath and held her head high before answering, "Before I answer your questions, you'll answer mine. What are you?" She saw him hesitate, "Don't try to lie to me, it will not work."

He turned narrowed eyes on the petite woman next to him, "Oh, is that so? How do I know you're not lying?"

She smirked, showing off her sharp and long canines, "I assure you, I'm one of the hardest people to lie to; I wouldn't be where I am today if I didn't utilize my special talents. Now are you going to answer my question or not?" He bared his neck unknowingly and her smirk grew at his subconscious act.

Bowing his head, he sighed knowing he wasn't going to get out of answering her question. "Shinigami."

Kagome nodded thoughtfully, "Shinigami? Interesting, what are Shinigami doing here?"

Renji studied the Daiyoukai at his side. "You're taking this a lot better than ningen usually do. Now why is that?"

The Daiyoukai laughed, "Never assume anything because it will get you into more trouble than it's worth."

He, once again, studied the woman next to and, for the first time, noticed her elfin ears. She felt his intense gaze on her and she peered at him from the corner of her eye.

Noticing the direction of his gaze, she quickly covered her ears.

"What are you?"

His face was the focus of her cold glare, "I am Inu Daiyoukai."

He froze mid-step and glared at the woman whose beauty had captured him. "Youkai? Youkai died out centuries ago. There are no Youkai left."

Kagome laughed sinisterly, "Do you truly believe that nonsense? Youkai are very much alive. A powerful Miko made concealing spells for us to be able to blend into ningen society without worry of being found. I was there when she created them. Remember what I told you about assuming, Shinigami, it will get you into more trouble than it's worth." Their walk had lead them to the bottom of the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome turned to the Shinigami next to her, "Maybe next time we can speak without being wary of each other. I know my pups will be missing me. If you have more questions, I'll be returning in three months. I can't leave my responsibilities and I'm sure I'll have two mountains of paper work to deal with. Now, if you'll excuse me. Goodbye Abarai-san."

* * *

><p>Renji watched the Daiyoukai leap to the top of the large staircase.<p>

Her parting words could be heard as she disappeared form view, "Leave things be, Shinigami, for if you go looking for things best left hidden, you may not like what you find."

He clamped down on the urge to question her words. He knew there were no youkai left. After a strange event, youkai had disappeared off the face of the earth. _If she's really saying the truth, then why did all the youkai suddenly decide to blend into ningen society._ Knowing Urahara would have better information, he quickly made his way back to the shop.

* * *

><p>He slid the dining room door open, surprising all inside. "Hey, Renji, what's got you in a rush?" Ichigo asked.<p>

"Urahara, what do you know about youkai?"

Urahara opened his fan and covered his face, "That certainly is an odd question to ask. Why do you want to know?"

"Cut the crap and tell me. I told you when we found her, she said 'youkai.' What do you know about them?"

Urahara shut his fan, "Not much. They vanished some 430 years ago. No one really knows how. All they know is that one day, almost all of them vanished without a trace. Which was odd, seeing as there weren't enough Miko or Houshi to purge them of their lands. Why are you asking, Renji."

He looked everyone in the eye before continuing, "She said that there are still plenty of youkai walking around."

Rukia stood, "Renji, that's impossible. Our sensors would have picked up their youki. What gave you this ludicrous idea."

Renji shook his head, "She said that a powerful Miko made them concealing charms. If they wanted to blend into ningen society, they would have to fool holy people. If that Miko was truly strong enough to fool people that hunted youkai, what's to say she also can't fool us. We don't hunt youkai, we hunt hollow and send spirits to the Soul Society. People with the smallest amount if reiryoku can see spirits, it took a lot more than that to fight youkai, I'm guessing. It would take immense amounts. While we are spirits ourselves. We, personally don't have what it takes to hunt youkai because that's something else entirely right?" He glanced at Urahara as he nodded.

"Renji's right. If Miko and Houshi could have been fooled, we definitely wouldn't know the difference. We deal with reiryoku not youki." He shut his fan once more, "Renji, why are you bringing this up?"

"Taishou, Kagome said she was Inu Daiyoukai."

Gasps came from all about the room, but it was Uryu that spoke up, "You're joking."

Renji glared, "No. You didn't see her face. Did you know she has pointed ears?"

"Renji, my clan used to fight youkai. That means I know instinctually how to tell if there are youkai around. I have never felt any youki anywhere. Not even from her. I admit, her tattoos made me hesitant when I first saw them, but I chalked it up to her strange look, I mean she dyes her hair with silver high lights. I figured I shouldn't say anything because she probably doesn't know what those markings mean."

Everyone focused their attention on Uryu, but it was Chad who spoke, "What do you mean?"

Uryu sighed, "Long ago, in the Sengoku Jidai, there was a famous Daiyoukai. He was considered to be the strongest youkai in Japan. My family legend says that he was Lord of the Western lands. He had a rather bloody reputation, but those were his markings. They were his birthright. We have a painting of him somewhere at Ryuuken's house. I have only seen it once, but I will never forget those eyes nor those markings. I had nightmares for weeks after seeing that painting." He shuddered at his childhood memory, "She probably saw his portrait and liked them."

Renji quickly shook his head, "I asked her about them. She said they weren't tattoos."

Orihime raised her hand, "Um, I have a question. What's a Daiyoukai?"

Uryu answered his secret crush, "A youkai was what ningen called the beings that were more a part of nature yet looked nothing like themselves. Youma were youkai that had two forms and were able to condense their energy and give themselves ningen form, with slight variations. Daiyoukai were youkai that had achieved a youma state. These youkai were the strongest of them all. Nearly impossible to beat and even more so to kill. Daiyoukai had a much higher reasoning than most youkai. They were what would translate roughly as "Great Demons." Daiyoukai had markings to signify what clan they were from and who they were."

"Then what clan was she from?"

"That's just it, the Western Lord only had one sibling, and he was hanyou. I don't know how she could have received his crests, or markings if you will. Even when Daiyoukai mated, their mates wouldn't get their crests; not even the ningen. I don't know who she is, but if she is a Daiyoukai with those crests, she rules the Western Lands. I can tell you for sure that Karakura Town resides on the Western Lands; maybe not near the center but definitely on them."

Ichigo was silent the whole time. He found that something was bothering him, "Where did she go?"

Renji was startled at the question, "I dropped her off at the Higurashi Shrine. That's where she said she lived."

Ichigo shook his head, "No, she said she was running an errand for her mother. Something just doesn't add up. She looks like someone I knew when I was little. Her name was Higurashi, Kagome not Taishou, Kagome. She looks just like her, maybe older and with out the crests and highlights, but it was definitely her. I mean, unless she got married or something, then yeah her name would change. I don't know, I feel like I'm missing something." He shook his head to clear his thought, "I'm going to go to the shrine tomorrow and see if Higurashi-san is still alive."

Renji nodded, "I'm going with you, but she said she was going to be leaving for three months. I don't know where to, but she said if she wanted to talk, she could talk then."

Ichigo nodded, "I'm still going."

Renji nodded.

* * *

><p>Kagome walk inside her mother's house and sat down in the kitchen, "Ah, Kagome, there you are, what happened?"<p>

She looked at the concerned woman and smiled, "Nothing, mama. Nothing you need to worry about. It seems Sesshoumaru was right, I'm a trouble magnet."

Mizuki hugged her daughter, "Oh, sweetheart, I know it's hard. It get easier, but missing him never goes away. Focusing on your children helps take away the longing even if it never truly goes away."

"I know mama. I hate that he's gone. It's so hard! And don't get me started on the paper work!" On the rare occasions that Kagome would talk about Sesshoumaru, she would get mad and focus her anger on something easier to take it out on. "How could he put up with it day in and day out! I'm going crazy with the amount I have to do when I'm already caught up! He had the patience of a saint! Oh the irony in that one!"

Mizuki laughed at her daughter, "Well, at least you bought things to keep yourself organized. How long were gone this last time? Before you vanished without a trace. For ten days. Of me not hearing a word from you."

Kagome chuckled nervously, "Well…" she hesitated, "I got hurt really bad and was recuperating. Some Shinigami found me and took me to this place and I was healing. I didn't wake up till today. Sorry mama."

Mizuki sighed, "That's okay Kagome. I mean, me nearly dying of a heart attack for fear of my missing daughter meant absolutely nothing if she was healing." She turned and resumed making a snack and giggled to herself.

Kagome sighed, "Other than the last ten days, how long was I gone this time?"

Mizuki put her finger under her chin and nodded, "About a two weeks, how long was it for you?"

"Wow, that's a new record. Let's see, I was gone at least a decade. It still boggles my mind that the well had been changing the time stream. It used to be that every day here was a day there. I think I only have a couple more times to travel and I'll have to take the long way around to visit you again. By then, it would be another 428 years before I see you again."

Mizuki nodded as she put the sandwiches on the table, "I agree Kagome. Maybe you should spend some time with the girls before you leave. Tell them your moving and you don't know when you're going to come back. You can't keep ignoring them the way you are. That's not right."

"I know mama, but how do I explain how I look now?"

Mizuki smiled, "Cover them up or say they are tattoos since I know it would break your heart to cover them."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I'll call them in an hour. I'm going to need to buy a few more watches. My generals are starting to lose track of time and I'm trying really hard not to purify them with all the irritation it leaves me with. I have so much damnable paper work right now that I can't afford to slow down. Especially when the Southern Family is starting to gather followers. It's taken them almost two centuries to gather the forces they have to move against us and I've been training my army like there's no tomorrow. I don't think they even knew half the stuff they can do now is possible. The other Lords are concerned with our growing strength and numbers and have begun to do the same. I don't think it has occurred to them that I was telling them the truth about the South coming back to bite me in the ass."

She shook her head then rubbed her temples to ward off the on coming head ache. "I told them this would happen. I also told them I wouldn't back down. The Southern Family is a bunch of greedy misfits that everyone could do better without. The bakas have tried to implant spies, but I don't think they have realized that my people respect me far too much. I'm tired mama. I just want to run away, cry, and curse Sesshou for leaving me to deal with all this crap. Don't let me forget the pups! Ugh! They are going through their rebellious stage and I'm trying not to strangle them too. I swear! The generals will laugh when they do something stupid and say it reminds them of when Sesshou was that age. I didn't know he was so…so…so ugh! They tell me that they'll be like that for the next fifty years and if they take after Sesshou as much as they do, it might be more!"

Mizuki hugged and laughed at her overwhelmed daughter once more. "I'm sorry about the pups, love. I can't do anything about that. What I can say is stay the night, and go out with your friends tomorrow. While I know you prefer your kimono, wear something that would make it easy to understand why you have your crests, even if they think they are tattoos."

Kagome started to whimper, "Thank you mama. I might throw my pups in the dungeons again if I go back now."

"Dungeons, Kagome?" She tried not to laugh.

"That's the only place I could think of that they couldn't escape! They still did! I do _not_ want to know how. Although, I made everyone go over it when I found out. At least there were no hidden trap doors. When this is over, I'm sending them to travel the continent for a year. Maybe them being away from home will do some good!"

She laughed at her daughter, "Oh, Kagome, children going through that is normal. Maybe not escaping dungeons, by driving their parents insane is. Go call your friends and hang out tomorrow. Forget your problems just for a few hours before you have to go back. You can tell the pups that you'll make them live on a shrine if that helps."

Kagome whimpered as she did as she was told.

She picked up the phone and dialed Ayumi's number, "Hello?"

"Kagome, is that you? Hey, it's been a long time. What's up?"

Shi sighed, "I was wondering if you and the others wanted to hang out. I've been really stressed lately and I'm ready to throttle my little brother. Is tomorrow okay?"

Ayumi laughed, "I know what you mean. My little sister can be ridiculous at times too. I'll call the others for you and call you back when I get their answers. Is tomorrow around 11 okay?"

"That's wonderful Ayumi, you're my hero and I love you and you're amazing…" she trailed off as Ayumi laughed.

"Thanks Kagome, I'll see you tomorrow. We'll pick you up don't worry."

"Thanks again, you have no idea what this means. Um, just please don't freak out when you see me."

"What's wrong?" He voice could be heard laced with concern.

"Oh, it's nothing like that. Just you'll see, it's a surprise." She chirped.

"Okay, well, I have to call the others. Bye!"

"Bye."

The line went dead and she felt lighter than she had in a while.

"I'll be going out at 11 mama. I'm going to my room and decide what to wear tomorrow and then shower. Ten days and no shower and I feel really gross." She could hear her mother's laughter as she walked up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3: Dangerous Vs Deadly

Chapter 3: Dangerous vs. Deadly

Kagome woke at dawn; a habit that she knew she would never be able to rid herself of. Ayumi had called back a couple of hours later with the okay from the others. Yuka had wanted to invite Hojo, to which Kagome had no problem, as long as they didn't try to get them together. She was still hurting from the loss of her mate, even if it had been almost two centuries.

Being in the future, as she had taken to calling it after mating with Sesshoumaru, she was at a loss as to what to do. Normally, she would set about the palace and begin the dreaded pain of paperwork and other unfortunate tasks. She dressed herself in a light kimono to hold her until she had to change for when she hung out with her friends.

Leading herself into the kitchen, she was happy to see that her mother hadn't woken up. Grinning to herself, she made breakfast, happy to be able to cook for the first time in months. She frowned at the thought of not cooking. Cooking had been one of her favorite hobbies and one she particularly excelled at. Now that she was the Western Lady, she had to fight tooth and nail to be able to cook for herself when she wanted. The cook knew he would be able to fight with her on the simple things for she rarely pulled rank, but if it was one of those days that she truly wanted to cook, you better believe she would give a low blow and pull said rank.

At least, she didn't have to clean; she hated cleaning. She may have been a neat freak, but she had always maintained a clean environment so she wouldn't have to worry about it later on.

She didn't even notice when she had finished breakfast for her family, but smiled at herself with pride. Her mother had always been up first thing in the morning, cooking, making their lunches and what not. Setting the table, she heard her mother starting to wake. She was happy that she was able to be able to cook for her. Her mother needed a well deserved vacation. When she went out, she was going to go to the museum to sell one of her coins to give to her.

She knew the shrine needed money and was starting to go down. She was planning on making a rather charitable, and anonymous, donation and give the rest to her mother.

Satisfied with the table being set and breakfast finished, she went back upstairs and pulled out the clothes she was going to wear. She pulled out a cute pair of black jeans and a dark blue tank top. Pulling out her skater shoes, she smiled. Her policy in any era was to never cover her marks. It signified her status as Mate and Lady of the Western Lord. She laughed to herself as she remembered all the times she went out in the future and youkai would bow to her randomly on the street. They would even get out of their cars to show her respect. She couldn't wait to see her friends reactions to her new look, attitude, and the reactions she would get when they were out.

She hadn't seen them in almost eight months. She would email and text her friends when times she was home, but she never had the time to actually go out with them. That reminded her; she needed to buy more medical, accounting, history, and literature books. The library in her study had been remodeled, per her orders, and she felt that they needed more books from her time, at least the ones that mattered. When she had mated, she had taken to reading more of the "boring" books, as she like to call them.

After his death, she had single-handedly changed the West and made it the most prosperous of the cardinal points. It even made life better for the ningen. When the other Lords asked her secret, she laughed and told them to never ask a woman her secrets. This made the other Lords jealous, but never once did they try anything against her. She had united the West in a way Sesshoumaru never could have imagined, but she knew he would have been proud. She had put her heart and soul into his lands and she'd be damned if anyone was going to ruin them.

"Kagome?" She heard her mom ask from the dining room.

"Yes, Mama?"

"Did you make breakfast for us?" She could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes, Mama. I did. I don't get much of a chance to cook back home and I wanted to do something nice for you. I know you don't get the chance to just relax much, so I wanted you to have an easy morning. Plus, I got to cook. Kami knows that I never get to. Shinji is just so stubborn! Mou that mean, old, neko. Baka neko." She mumbled that last part to herself as she entered the kitchen, but her mother's giggling told Kagome that she heard her clearly.

She smiled at her giggle fit. "So, do you have any plans later, Mama?" Kagome saw her blush and was on her like an inu on a neko, "Oh? Do tell, Mama? Who is he that he makes you blush like a girl in high school?"

Mizuki's blush deepened and Kagome laughed, "Kagome!"

"What, Mama? I want to know if he is good enough for the perfect woman."

She blushed again, "Kagome. I'm not perfect, but thank you for thinking that I am."

Kagome smiled at her. She was just like her mother, during the whole Inuyasha phase. She didn't think she was as good as she really was; luckily Kagome had Sesshoumaru to tell and show her other wise. Kagome had never felt more beautiful and perfect than when she was with him. If there is a man out there that can help her mother feel just like that, Kagome sincerely hoped she found him. "Mama, just so you know, I know plenty of available, incredibly good looking, wonderful youkai that would be ecstatic to mate you."

She couldn't help it, she laughed out loud at her mother's scandalized look, "Kagome!"

"Oh Mama, there are already a few that would be more than happy to. I'm just saying there are a few of my guard that already admire the woman who was able to handle and raise me. A couple told me that given the chance, they would mate such an amazing woman." I smiled at the blush brought to her cheeks that had a mind of its own and started to spread.

"Funny, Kagome. Shouldn't you be getting ready to go out with your friends?" She admonished.

"Mom? Oh, hey Kagome. I didn't know you were back," said a teenage Souta.

She tried not to be sad at the thought of missing most of his life. "Wow, Squirt, I feel the love." She said sarcastically.

"Good to know." He was just as sarcastic as he smiled at his sister. He looked at the table, "Wow Mom, it looks good."

"Thank your sister. She made breakfast today."

"Oh, then I'll buy something on the way," he said as he packed his plate full of food.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "In that case," she grabbed his plate, "You don't get to eat."

"Hey! That's mine, get your own!"

The small family was caught laughing when the grandfather waltzed into the kitchen, throwing an ofuda at Kagome's forehead, and yelling "Youkai, be gone!"

Her eye twitched as her brother laughed harder, "Jii-chan, how many times do I have to tell you, I AM YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER."

Tadashi laughed sheepishly, "Gomen, Kagome. I didn't know it was you."

Her fingers twitched; an unfortunate habit that had been brought on by Sesshoumaru, when whoever he was dealing with irritated him. His fingers would twitch as if he was holding his sword in his hand. She had developed that same twitch over the years. "Jii-chan, just sit down and eat." She pulled it off and threw it in the trashcan, "How long is it going to take before you realize that YOUR OFUDA DON'T WORK?" She asked him in a strained voice.

Tadashi grumbled to himself as he put food on his plate and Kagome shook her head.

Breakfast was enjoyable and light spirited. It was times like these that Kagome looked forward to when she was able to go to the future. While she loved her pups and friends, the life was stressful.

* * *

><p>A knock at the door was heard by everyone. Kagome looked at her clock. It showed 10:37, so she knew it wasn't her friends. She opened the door to a rather unusual sight.<p>

Standing before her was an average height male with short, spiky hair. Deep black eyes, tanned skin, and black hair. He was rather good looking. Kagome felt her instincts tell her this man was dangerous. She subtly sniffed the air and fought a gag. While this man was ningen, he smelled of death, nothing like the Shinigami from yesterday. Her expression stoic, she asked, "Can I help you?'

The man gave a gentle smile, "I'm looking for Mizuki. Is she in?"

Neither Kagome's voice nor her expression ever changed, "May I ask who's looking for her?"

He shifted, as if he was uncomfortable, but Kagome saw exactly what it meant. He was angry that someone was standing in his way. It was his way of trying to calm himself down. She felt her beast stir at the threat to her family. "Takaki, Hayato."

Nodding to herself, Kagome stepped aside and let the man in. As he walked inside, Kagome felt the same thing she felt from herself. This man was a predator; not as great a predator as her, but a predator none-the-less. This man in her house called to her beast. The further he entered, the more a threat she felt he was.

While she kept her beast was kept in control, her instincts caused her to change in demeanor. Her walk went from cautious to stalker like. Her footsteps got lighter and grew silent. Her presence seemed to fade even though she was standing right next to him.

* * *

><p>The man, now known as Takaki, Hayato, felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He couldn't explain it. He looked at the strange little girl next to him. She looked so small and delicate; he knew he found his next targets. He had an in with the mother. While he knew her daughter was good looking, he never realized that she was <em>that <em>good looking. He had never had the _pleasure_ of meeting her face to face.

* * *

><p>Kagome didn't allow her body to react to the sudden scent of arousal coming from Takaki Hayato. She was disgusted at the man next to her.<p>

"Mama, Takaki is here."

Mizuki turned with a smile on her face, which promptly fell when she noticed her daughter's lack of emotion. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome allowed her eyes to bleed red as she looked directly at her mother's eyes.

Mizuki took a step back at what her daughter was trying to tell her. She watched as the red receded from her daughter's eyes.

"Is everything okay, Mizuki?" His voiced was laced with false concern.

Mizuki shook herself of her thoughts and smiled, "Of course, Hayato. Why wouldn't it be?"

He smiled gently and went to give her a hug. "You seemed scared for a moment there." He gave her a peck on the cheek as he left one arm around her shoulder.

While Mizuki didn't understand the meaning of that action, Kagome understood perfectly. He was staking claim on her mother. She was going to make this man regret meeting her mother if he did anything to her.

"Kagome, you should get ready to go out with your friends."

Kagome nodded to her mother and did as she was told.

"She's a lovely girl, Mizuki. Now, about our lunch date, are you ready to go?"

Mizuki couldn't bring herself to blush like she used to. What Kagome had told her shocked her core. The only thing she could do was smile, "Can we wait a few minutes? Kagome should be leaving with her friends soon and I want to say good bye before we go. I haven't seen the girls in a really long time and I'd like to say hello."

Hayato smiled, "Of course. Anything for you." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips as he heard Kagome walking down the stairs and the door bell ring.

Kagome walked directly to the door and smiled as she opened the door to reveal her friends.

Mizuki grabbed her purse and pulled her boyfriend to the door after her daughter and smiled as she saw her daughter's childhood friends. "Hi, everyone. How are you?"

All four smiled and replied their "hellos" and "long time no sees."

"Wow, Kagome. Since when did you have tattoos?"

"Hello, Higurashi, it's been a long time."

Kagome pulled off her bracelet and put it on her mom, "If you need anything, _call_ me." She placed a fake smile when she stole a quick glance at her mom's boyfriend to emphasize her point.

Mizuki nodded understanding her daughter's request. "I will sweetheart. Now go on, we all have plans today."

Kagome's friends giggled at her mom. They were happy that she was finally starting to date.

* * *

><p>They went their separate ways at the bottom of the Shrine. Kagome watched, with narrow eyes, as her mom was escorted by the dangerous ningen.<p>

"I think they look cute together, don't you," was Eri's question.

Yuka laughed, "Totally. Not to mention, he is really hot! She's lucky to have caught the eye of someone that charming."

Ayumi giggled, "I think it's romantic."

Kagome saw Hojo nodding, "No, I don't like him. He's dangerous and I don't want him anywhere near my family."

Collective gasps went around, "Kagome! Don't say that, he seemed like a nice guy."

Kagome shook her head, knowing they wouldn't understand, "Yeah, let's go. I have a small errand to run if that's okay with you?"

The others nodded; glad to be done with such a tense topic.

On their way to a museum, Eri asked the question that had been on everyone's mind. "Kagome, I know we haven't seen each other in a long time, but when did you get tattoos?"

Kagome gave a bittersweet smile, "Nine months ago."

Ayumi was the only one that noticed the strain and heartbreak in her voice.

"Wow, what did your mom say about them?"

"She laughed and said she was proud. Can we please not talk about it? It's a painful subject."

Ayumi put her hand on Kagome's shoulder, "It's okay."

It was a tense atmosphere until Yuka squealed, seeing her favorite store, "Come on, we have to go in!"

Eri and Ayumi brightened up as Hojo looked like he wanted to groan. Luckily, the museum was right across the street, "Why don't you three go inside and me and Hojo will go to the museum. It shouldn't take more than twenty minutes so we'll be back before you're finished. Is that okay?"

The girls looked at each other before finally giving in, "Sure, but if you're not back in twenty minutes, we are so coming in after you!"

Hojo laughed as Kagome rolled her eyes and they made their way to the museum.

"Can I help you with-"

"Kagome-sama!" Came a squawk from a door way.

It took a few minutes before she figured out who the youkai that called her was. Her eyes widened as a young looking tori youkai walked to her, "Kagome-sama, I thought it was you. What are you doing here?"

"Maki!" She launched herself at the librarian from home, "What are you doing here?"

He blushed at her assault and noticed the young man next to her, "Kagome-sama, who's this?"

"Oh, Hojo this is Maki, he's an old friend of mine."

"Kagome-sama, I'm not old!"

"Pleasure to meet you, Maki-san."

"You as well, Hojo-kun." Maki smiled at the ningen beside his Lady. He was one of the few that knew her secret. "Kagome-sama, it's been almost 2 weeks." He said in an off handed way to let her know just how long she had been gone that time and when she would return. They had found out that while she was in the future, the time line was the same; but when she was in the past time flowed differently.

The first time she left, he had found it odd that she asked him to keep tabs on her absences. Over time, he had gained her trust and was told her most important and closely guarded secret. She had told in that if she ever ran into him she would want to know.

"Eh, hmm, that's right!" Kagome smiled.

"Now, what can I help you with, Kagome-sama?"

Poor Hojo was so lost that. He couldn't understand why she was being called Kagome-sama.

"I need to sell this," she pulled out a single Sengoku coin.

Maki laughed, "I thought you would do something like this. Come to my office and I'll write out a check. We both know the value of that coin and I know the museum has been dying to get one."

They weren't there more than fifteen minutes total when Kagome was dragging Hojo out by the arm.

The rest of the afternoon was spent amusing Kagome to no end when random people would bow and greet Kagome with such reverence. When asked, Kagome would smirk and say it was a secret.

After they had a late lunch, Kagome made an excuse about having to get home and they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Kagome got home just after her mother and was not pleased with the sight she saw. Her mom was giving Hayato a good by kiss and he seemed extremely reluctant to go.<p>

Hayato caught sight of Kagome through the corner of his eye and he pulled Mizuki closer to him so she could feel _all_ of him. It was his way of telling her that he wanted her.

Mizuki was surprised when she felt _him_. Normally she would have blushed and pulled him closer, but after what Kagome showed her, she pushed him away and did her best to act like she normally did. "Hayato, I really need to get inside. I want to spend some time with Kagome before she leaves again."

Hayato played his part well. He sighed and put his forehead against hers and sighed, "Okay, but only because you asked." He grinned and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I'll call you tomorrow and maybe the six of us could go out for dinner."

"Sure, but Kagome won't be here tomorrow. She's going out of town."

"She's always out of town. I never had the chance to get to know her." To anyone else, it sounded like a man was trying to make it work with a woman he was in love with. Getting to know her children and family so that he could possibly become a part of that family; but to Kagome, it sounded like a man that was trying to make sure his game stayed close.

"I know and I'm sorry. Maybe the next time that she's back in town we can all go out to eat."

He smiled, "That sounds wonderful, like a happy family, ne?"

She smiled, "Like a family."

His grin widened and he gave her a final peck on the lips and walked away looking like he had just won the lottery. Kagome saw past his act and she was going to protect her family from this man, even if it meant she would have to kill him.

Her mother went inside, never noticing that she was standing not too far away from them.

When he finally reached her, Hayato's grin turned into a smirk, "Hey there, _sweetheart._" The way he said it should have made her skin crawl, but she was the true predator, "We are going to be a _happy_ family soon. I know you don't like me, but there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

Oh, he had caught her tension around him. He knew that she didn't like him right off the bat. "You're mother is mine. No one is going to stop him from getting her, not even you." He licked his lips thinking about the _easy prey_ standing right in front of him.

Kagome gave a smirk that made him uncomfortable. It was a smirk that appeared only on _his kind_, hunters. "You may think you're dangerous," her smirk grew to show off her canines, "But never forget that _I _am _worse._ There are worse things out there than ningen who think they are at the top of the food chain. If you do anything to my mother or my family, I promise you that you'll find out just what is out there. Like I said, you may think you're dangerous, but _I _am _deadly_."

He narrowed his eyes, "It's your word against mine. Who is she going to believe? The daughter that's barely ever home, or the man that has treated her like a queen and has been by her side from day one?"

"That's simple. She's going to believe her daughter." Kagome smirked again. "Leave my house and maybe you'll keep your sanity." She watched as he walked away with an angry expression.

She went inside and saw her mother sitting at the table with a thoughtful expression. "Do you need something, Mama?"

"Kagome, what was that earlier? What did you not like about him when he came over?"

Kagome sighed; she should have known this was what she was asking about. "Mama, he smells like death. Not that he is dying, but he has the same smell that many in my army do. He smells like someone who has taken a life before, but the scent was strong. He has killed a lot, Mama. I don't want you to get hurt. I'm sending someone when I return so that he can keep an eye out and protect you." She decided to lighten up the tension, "He'll be really good looking, totally available, and extremely protective. Maybe you can give him a chance to court you instead of being with Hayato."

"Kagome, I like him. I can't believe such a kind and gentle man would be like that, I just can't."

Kagome looked at her mother with the most serious face she had ever seen on her daughter. "Mama, I am not going to let this man hurt what is mine. You are mine, just like Souta and Jii-chan. He threatens what is mine and if he does anything stupid, I will kill him."

Mizuki looked at her daughter appalled, "Kagome never say anything like that ever again."

Kagome let her eyes bleed red so that her mother understood, "Mama, you can't push your ningen ideals on me anymore. I haven't been ningen in almost 200 years." Her eyes returned to their natural stormy blue-grey. "I have changed over the years. You need to understand that family to youkai is sacred. Mama, I almost killed Inuyasha because he killed Sesshoumaru. I _will_ kill him if I ever see him again. I _will_ avenge my mate."

Mizuki truly studied her daughter and realized that she was right. She kept trying to make her daughter as ningen as possible so she wouldn't have to let go of the fact that she had finally grown up. If she could continue to believe her daughter was ningen, she wouldn't have to face the truth and lose her.

"Mama, I'm not going anywhere." Kagome said as if hearing her thoughts, "My last trip through the well won't mean that I can't visit you anymore, it just means that I'm going to have to take the long way around. I don't mind that. I have a lot of responsibilities waiting for me. I wouldn't be me if I ran away from all my problems. I wouldn't be the woman that Sesshoumaru chase if I left when things were getting hard. Don't push me away just because I am no longer ningen."

Mizuki hugged her daughter and cried. She finally let go of the small fear in her and was reassured that Kagome would never leave her even if she couldn't visit anymore. She promised to forever remember her.

Kagome held her mom and let her cry. She knew her mom had to hear this in order to move on. Thinking about breaking the ice she said, "I'm serious about sending that available, good looking perfect man for you. I think you would love him. He's a complete teddy bear. Okay, more like on the inside, he's a total puppy while he acts like a Rottweiler on the outside; yes he is inu. I want you to get to know him and see if that leads anywhere. Plus, I'm sending him to watch over you. He can have my room while I'm gone. It's been remodeled to look like my room back home. I'll bring him over tomorrow or within a week. I'm going to have to give him a paid vacation."

Kagome looked at her purse. "Oh, by the way, this is for you." She pulled out the second check, after having put the first in the donations box, and handed it to her mother.

Mizuki was completely overwhelmed. First her daughter is telling her she has to get over her not being ningen, then she tells her she wants to set her up with one of her youkai friends, and now she hands her a rather sizable check. The first two, she could handle, but the third nearly made her faint when she caught sight of the number of zeros on the check. "Kagome, I can't accept this. Where did you get this kind of money?"

"Relax, Mama, breathe. I sold one of my coins. I have wealth at home, one coin is giving you this much. I'll leave a small bag in case you need more. Don't let Jii-chan see it and if you do want to sell it, go to the Sengoku Museum and ask for Maki. Tell him that you're my mother and he'll do the rest."

Mizuki shook her head, "Kagome you shouldn't have done this. You didn't need to."

"Yes, I did. Mama, I know you were going to lose the Shrine and I wasn't about to let our legacy fall into who knows' hands."

Mizuki cried for the second time in less than an hour, but this time it was out of gratitude.

"I need to get ready to go, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Since you're dead set on sending someone, can you at least tell me his name?"

Kagome laughed, "I'll be sending Mamoru. He's a black inu. That money is also to pay for him. Kami knows the man eats as much as a pig. He's a bottomless pit that would have you broke from just the amount of food he eats. Tell him that if he doesn't help around the house, I'll personally spar with him." Mizuki tilted her head to the side. "Well, I have to get ready." She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and went to gather her things.

* * *

><p>Renji and Ichigo made their way to the Higurashi Shrine late in the after noon after being kept behind by Urahara with a list of questions he wanted them to ask.<p>

"Ichigo, how long has it been since you've seen them?"

He shook his head, "It's been years. Higurashi-san and my dad used to get along really well. They used to go out and do who knows what."

"So they were close?"

"Yeah, they had been best friends since before the old man met my mom. Those two would get into a lot of trouble together, but I think the old man was happy to have someone that understood his idiocy."

The rest of the way was made with silence, except for the occasional insult that was tossed back and forth. Both had too much on their minds to hold a conversation so they didn't even try.

When they finally arrived at the shrine, they saw Kagome, dressed in an incredibly formal kimono, leading a slightly older woman to a small shed. When they disappeared inside, both guys ran to catch up and see what was so important in the shed.

When they made it to the shed's open door, they saw Kagome jumping down the well and the older woman turning to leave.

Ichigo shouted for Renji to catch her before she hurt herself at the bottom, but as luck, or should we say Fate, would have it, Renji tripped and fell down the well along with Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you Lady for the well idea! That was chapter 3! Please tell me what you think! I hope everyone liked it; especially you Lady!**


	4. Chapter 4: They Are Mine

Chapter 4: They Are Mine

Kagome screamed as they appeared on the other side of the well, "What the hell are you doing? Get off me you stupid idiot!"

Renji jumped off her as fast as he could, only to fling himself against the well's walls.

Kagome glared at the Shinigami.

"Well, are you going to answer me or just stare at me and drool?"

Renji sputtered, "What just happened?"

"You followed me home, you moron." Kagome leapt out of the wall and started to walk away when she heard Renji call her.

"Wait," he said as he climbed out of the well, "Where are we?"

"That doesn't matter to you. Now jump back in and leave me alone. I have to-oh, shit!"

Four teenage looking boys appeared out of nowhere and tackled the unsuspecting woman. "Get off me! You guys weigh a ton!"

"But Mom! We missed you so much!

"We thought you were never coming back!"

"How could you leave us behind?"

"Do we mean nothing to you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at all four and sighed, "Stop being so dramatic. You knew I was leaving and where I was going. Now, tell me, do I want to know now of the mayhem and chaos that you caused, or do I want to wait till we get home so that I can mentally prepare myself?"

* * *

><p>Renji was speechless. The woman barely looked twenty-two and she had four teenage children. He didn't know what to say.<p>

* * *

><p>One of the boys looked at his mother and grinned, "I'd go with mentally prepare yourself."<p>

The other three snickered, "Yeah, Mom. Mental preparation is exactly what you're going to need."

"I'm not going to enjoy," she smirked, "But your grandmother gave me the perfect idea for a punishment."

Her sons took a step back at the look in their mother's eyes. The youngest gulped, "Mom, you're scaring me."

The look intensified, "Good, maybe then you'll learn to listen to your mother." She looked at Renji, "Why are you still here? Didn't I tell you to leave?"

He glared at the Daiyoukai, "I'm not leaving till I have answers."

She sighed, "Damn," looking at her sons, she continued, "Masumi, Kaito. You get to baby sit the Shinigami while we go home. He's your responsibility. If anything happens, I'm going to teach you a lesson not even your father was about to endure. Is that understood?" She glared at her sons as they nodded vigorously.

"Where's Mamoru?" She looked at her third son.

"He's at home. He refused to leave as long as you weren't there. He's been running everything and says he doesn't trust the incompetence that decides to surround you."

She rolled her eyes. "He would say something like that. I have a special assignment for him. I think it's one he will greatly enjoy."

* * *

><p>The trip to the palace was short and filled with silence. The quadruplets knew never to interrupt her when she was serious. There were some things that she wouldn't let slide; this was one of them.<p>

On arrival, Mamoru was waiting for them at the gates with a not-so-happy expression, "Where the hell have you been? The Northern Lord has been here trying to seek and audience with you for three days! Do what you know what I said to keep him pacified? I told him that you were out patrolling your lands! I had to lie to the Northern Lord! You are so lucky you are cute and adorable and that I like you or I would let you find a way out of this yourself!"

Kagome sighed and looked at the Shinigami between her two youngest sons. "Mamoru," she sighed, "I'll go talk to Takeo. Send him to my study. Also, you need to prepare some clothes for a special assignment that I'm putting you on." He raised his eye brow, "I'm sending you to stay with my mother."

He looked surprised but quickly let himself grin. He was one of the men that had wanted so badly to meet her mother. He had been one of the few to joke about mating her.

"I want you to protect her. There is a man she is currently seeing that I don't want anywhere near her. He is dangerous and I hate him." A quick flash of hatred and fear passed through his eyes.

He knew what his Lady was capable of and it was not something he would want unleashed on anyone...okay maybe a very, very select few.

Nodding, he excused himself and went to tell the Northern Lord his Lady would meet him in the study.

Kagome looked at her sons, "Okay, put him in a guest room and send guards to keep watch over him." She looked at the Shinigami, "You are going to stay in your room until I call for you. If you try to leave my guards will attack. I am in no mood for foolishness and nor will I tolerate it. Am I understood?" Her voice booked no argument.

By the look in her eyes, Renji knew she was could back up any threat she put on the table. He sighed in resignation and nodded, knowing he was going to have to wait to get his answers.

Kagome went straight to her study. As she entered, she was surprised to see the Northern Lord reading one of the scrolls in her mini library. "This One apologizes for making you wait Lord Takeo."

Takeo looked up, "Now, Kagome is that anyway to treat me?" He chuckled; she had managed to perfect the same exact look Sesshoumaru used to wear. "Come now, little one. We are alone."

Kagome nodded and smiled, "Sorry, I found a straggler in my territory and I guess I'm still on edge. He practically fell out of the sky on top of me." She mentally rolled her eyes as her statement. "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of the visit?"

Takeo frowned, "Well, I was talked to the Eastern Lord not too long and he is demanding to know what you are going to do about the South. We understand that it is still under your rule; he demands that you relinquish your rule over them. I don't think he understands all the good you are doing. He doesn't seem to like the idea of a woman leading two lands and doing an amazing job."

* * *

><p>Mizuki had sent Ichigo home without allowing him to ask questions. While he had been reluctant, she wouldn't take no for an answer. Ichigo had not forgotten how stubborn the woman could be and did exactly as she had said.<p>

This gave Mizuki the chance to go about the house doing her chores while her father was out doing whatever it was he did when he disappeared and her son at school.

Hearing a knock at the door, she pushed the start button for the laundry and walked to the door.

"Hel-oh, hi Hayato. I was expecting you to later." She smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" She asked.

The smile he was giving her sent chills down her spine. While she was finally accepting what her daughter had become, without making her Ningen just appease herself, she had always trusted Kagome's judgment. When Kagome said she would kill the man standing in front of her, she knew that her daughter meant every word. Kagome would truly kill Hayato if it meant keeping her family safe.

"I took the day off and wanted to surprise you." He made his way inside without being invited. He had found it odd that she wouldn't let him in but opted not to say anything.

"Is everything okay, Hayato?" She made herself as normal as possible but Hayato had caught on.

He had always been sensitive to her moods and actions. On more than one occasion, he had laughed about it and said they were meant to be together. He saw her toying with the bracelet Kagome had given her the day before.

"Mizuki, is everything okay? You seem a bit nervous." He followed her into the kitchen.

She smiled, "I'm just worried about Kagome. She has a lot on her plate and I don't know how things are going for her. She doesn't tell me everything, thinking that it's not something I need to worry about, but in the end, she's my daughter and that's enough of a reason to worry."

He frowned, "If she's too busy to come and visit, why don't you call her?" He was not happy to hear that one of his hits wasn't near him. He could work around that, he just didn't like it.

Mizuki sighed, "They don't have any phones where she is. The only way for us to talk is if she's here."

"Where is she?"

Mizuki narrowed her eyes imperceptibly, "She goes to villages that are in need of medical care."

He looked thoughtful, "That's strange. I thought she was fresh out of high school."

Mizuki saw the suspicion in his eyes. "Kagome hasn't been in high school in a long time."

His eyes narrowed, "She should have dropped out. It's a child's duty to advance their education."

Mizuki frowned, "She graduated with straight A's. She's a good girl that helps a lot of people. Kagome has done more than any normal girl should ever have to do."

Hayato got a strange glint in his eyes. "What exactly has she done?"

She kept her frown. "Kagome has lived the life of a traditional Miko. She did her duties at the shrine and took some business and medicine classes before she did what she felt were her calling. She gave up a normal life to be a traveling healer."

He pretended to be surprised. Inside he was angry. The woman sitting in front of him was lecturing him and didn't know her place.

He stood abruptly, "Where is she, Mizuki?"

Mizuki fingered the bracelet and mentally shouted Kagome's name hoping she would hear. "She's wherever she decided to go this time around. I cannot tell her what to do. She has her own responsibilities."

He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Mizuki was usually a very subdued woman. He didn't like the fire in her eyes. He was a dominant male to say the least and he wasn't about to let his female speak out of place.

"What are you hiding, Mizuki?" His voice was strained.

She didn't like the look in his eyes. It only served to reinforce what Kagome had said. She stood up and went to make some tea to clear her thoughts. She didn't like how he was acting.

Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself for whatever was about to happen. "There are some things people don't talk about with others. This is one of those things."

He staked towards her and grabbed her arms, "What are you hiding? What's going on? Where is she?"

Mizuki, for the life of her, couldn't figure out why he was acting like this. Why was her daughter so important? When she asked, he pushed her towards the counter and blocked her in.

"You are mine, Mizuki. That means your kids are mine too."

That strange glint in his eyes scared her even more. She pushed him away and ran outside. Angry, he ran after her.

* * *

><p>Kagome froze in the middle of her meeting with the Northern Lord. They had been discussing the Southern Rebellion.<p>

The Northern Lord looked at the little Dai sitting on the other side of the desk. He had long since accepted her insane ways. She seemed to know things that no other had known. He found it curious that she had changed the West for the better after defeating the South.

While the North and West had been allies since before the time of Inu Taishou, he was doubtful at best about her skills. When she showed an apt for organization, business, and war strategy that had never before been seen, he had tried to get her to reveal her secrets. Unfortunately, she had an intelligence and silver tongue better than any he had ever seen, except for one and she took after her mate more than he had realized.

Instead he had befriended her. While her trust was difficult to gain, for he had adamantly refused to believe all she had to say in regards to the South, he did gain it after the Southern family proved to be just as ignoble as she had claimed they would be. He proved to be a valuable asset in planning to defeat the Southern family.

It had taken him sixty years to prove himself, but she had come to accept him as a father figure and in return he treated her like his daughter.

The Northern Lord looked as she tilted her head as if listening to something he couldn't hear. "What is wrong Kagome?" The concern in his voice brought her out of her musings. He was surprised to see an intense look of hatred he knew wasn't directed at him.

Kagome nearly snarled, "Excuse me, something of great importance has been brought to my attention and I need to go there as quickly as possible."

The Northern Lord frowned, "Kagome, what's going on?"

Kagome walked to the door and told a servant to bring Mamoru and the man that had come with her. She didn't even wait for the servant to bow before she closed the door.

Kagome studied the youkai in front of her. She saw him shift in his seat, "Can I trust you?" He looked insulted. "I do not mean to insult you, but I can trust my children, it doesn't mean I will bare my soul to them. My question to you, is can I trust you more than just one ruler to another. It is no secret we see each other as family. You see me as a daughter and I see you as the father I never had. Now I ask you again, can I _trust_ you?"

Takeo actually looked at the little Dai once more. She was no longer the unsure, naïve, and trust worthy person he had met, oh so long ago. She looked like a leader. She looked like she had something to protect and she would destroy anything that threatened that something. He saw something that was far more dangerous than anything or anyone he had and would ever meet.

His expression grew serious, "You can trust me with anything Kagome. On my honor and blood, you have my word that you can trust me. I would never betray you. Now what is going on?"

"My mother is in danger and I need to leave. She has called for me."

Takeo was confused. He hadn't heard anything, but he had leaned not to question certain things about the little Miko turned youkai.

"My mother doesn't leave her and neither was I birthed here. On my lands, there is a portal that allows me to travel to my original home. My eldest knows how things are run. I ask that you guide him. I won't be gone long." She sighed, "Please, I cannot lose my family. They are all I have left on that side."

Takeo nodded and gave her a small hug just as Mamoru and Renji walked through the door. "Go, little one, and eliminate the threat to all you hold dear."

* * *

><p>When Kagome arrived at the shrine with Mamoru and Renji, she nearly went feral at the sight that was before her. It took all her control not to rip the man apart.<p>

Hayato was standing over her mother getting ready to hit her. By the looks of it, he already had.

Kagome snarled as she caught sight of her mother and threw him into a tree. She barked at Mamoru and he pushed Renji next to Mizuki and crouched in front of her as instructed.

When Renji tried to do anything, he was met with a vicious growl from Mamoru and a hand from the woman next to him. He bent down and gathered her in his arms to make it easier for her to breathe.

Hayato pulled himself up from the ground and groaned. "What the hell?" He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the fog that was threatening to take over. When he finally saw what had attacked him, he tried not to laugh.

"I told you, Takaki, _you may be dangerous, but I am deadly._ I thought I told you if you did anything to her, you would find out what is out there."

He narrowed his eyes and sneered, "What could possibly be so deadly about you?"

She smirked, allowing her fangs to show. "Do you truly want to know?"

His smirk was far more grotesque than her perfectly innocent yet completely predatory smirk.

Kagome disappeared from his sight and the only thing he saw that indicated she had moved was the blur of white that was her kimono. All he felt was her grabbing his neck before she threw him into another tree.

He grunted in pain. When he finally stood again, he pulled out a knife he kept hidden. Holding it in front of him with the blade facing sideways, he crouched low.

Kagome let her claws elongated as she waited for him to make his move. He ran at her and tried to slash her chest.

Kagome side stepped and laughed, "Is that all you can do?"

He did a horrible imitation of a snarl and she frowned.

Hayato gave a roundhouse kick, which Kagome caught. "That's not how you kick, this is." Kagome returned the kick and was satisfied with the crack she heard when she made contact with his ribs.

He flew into the first tree and gasped at the pain. He fell to his knees and clutched his side. Getting to his feet shakily, he looked for the knife he didn't realize he had dropped.

Kagome caught what he was looking for and let him think she was clueless. She pulled out one of the chop sticks in her hair as she waited for him yet again.

Hayato had completely missed her actions, as he was too focused on trying to get the knife before she found it. A quick question as to where that strength came from passed through his head, but he immediately pushed it to the side. He put all his attention to trying to keep hers from that blade he thought would give him leverage.

Kagome felt like rolling her eyes at his antics. He couldn't fight to save his life. That thought made her grin. No, his laugh wouldn't be saved. He hurt her mother; he would pay for every wound she received and then some.

Hayato made a dash for the knife, but as he landed, all the air in his lungs escaped him. Winded, he still stood and repositioned his weapon. "You got me for a minute there, but it won't happen again." He charged at Kagome, who side stepped, and he continued his way to Mizuki.

Kagome noticed too late what he was planning. By the time she saw him by her mother, Mamoru's hand was through his side. Mamoru had missed because the ningen had tripped at the last moment.

Kagome saw what had happened. This ningen had gone for her mother. When this thought registered, she saw red.

Mamoru didn't move from his spot as the ningen stumbled backwards in disbelief.

Kagome charged and maimed the man that hurt her mother. When her inner inu was satisfied at the punishment they had delivered, her vision returned to normal. She gave a satisfied growl at the mangled body of the despicable ningen.

She looked at Mamoru and he grinned, "Are you okay now?"

Kagome frowned, "No, we need to take her to the hospital. Pick her up, gently, and follow me." She looked at Renji, "Leave. I have enough problems to deal with and you aren't one I need added to the list."

Renji frowned, "No, I want answers. I think I've been complacent enough. I'm going with you to the hospital and you're going to answer my questions."

Kagome glared, "I'm not going to argue with you. So your questions better be worth it." Her gaze returned to Mamoru who appeared by her side with her mother. "You better be able to keep up, Shinigami."

Her and her guard disappeared from sight and Renji cursed. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep up in his gigai. Stepping out, he told the soul in his gigai to return to Urahara and he took off after the two youkai.

* * *

><p>After an hour of looking, he finally gave up when he couldn't find them. Using shunpo, Renji returned to Urahara's shop irritated and pissed. That woman was more trouble than she's worth.<p>

Even as he thought all this, he couldn't understand the rapid beating of his heart or the odd butterflies that were in his stomach. He hadn't felt that way since before Rukia met Ichigo. Oh, he knew that they were seeing each other. No matter how hard they tried to keep it a secret from him and Orihime, Renji knew. He wasn't as stupid as people thought he was. He started spending less time with both of them. When they started questioning him, Renji just smiled and said he had more things to do.

Arriving at the shop, he saw Orihime standing outside deciding whether or not to go in. Renji laughed and Orihime turned around so quickly she fell. He caught her before she hit the ground and she smiled.

"Thanks Renji."

He smiled. They had gotten closer after when he found out. He didn't have the heart to tell her the truth so he was trying to get her to notice Uryu. The poor Quincy had been hinting his love for years now. She was still so oblivious and hung up on Ichigo.

"Don't worry about it. Is Urahara here?"

She shook her head, "No, I was waiting for him. I had a couple of things I wanted ask. Where have you been?"

He shook his head, "I was with that Kagome chick. I have no idea where, but I'm pretty sure I was a prisoner. How have you been?"

She blushed, "Well, Uryu asked me out."

Renji held her at arms length. He smiled, "And?"

She nodded and her blush grew.

He gave her another hug that she returned. That was how Uryu found them.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Kagome ran to the counter, "My mother needs medical attention, immediately."<p>

The nurse behind the desk looked up and gave her some forms to fill out.

She threw clip board against the wall and spoke in her coldest tone, "I said immediately. If I don't see a doctor out here in one minute, there will be hell to pay. If my mother dies, I will sue you and the hospital for everything your worth. Am I clear?"

The nurse nodded reverently, and called for a doctor all the while hitting the hidden security button.

The doctor's arrived before security, "Hello, my name is Takahashi, Kenichi. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

Kagome turned her emotionless mask to the doctor and gestured for Mamoru to bring her mother her mother forward. "She was attacked and lost consciousness on the way here."

The doctor gasped at the sight of her mother, looked at the nurse that had called him and glared. He gave an order and all hell broke lose in the hospital. By the time Kagome was truly aware of anything, Mamoru was standing next to her while they were in the waiting room.

It took a while for her to come out of her mood. She looked up at her trusted general. "I want you to stay with her. I need to deal with the mess at the shrine. If the have any questions, _call_ for me."

Mamoru looked at his Lady carefully. On the outside, she looked every bit the leader she was. On the inside, he saw a tired and scared little girl that was worried about everything. He smiled his kind, gentle smile, "Go and do what you must. I've been in this time once before. I'll not answer any questions and call."

Kagome wanted to kiss him. Instead, she opted for nodding and disappearing. Mamoru laughed at her antics; then remembered why he was here.

He remembered the feeling of holding her mother and had loved every moment of it. When he had told his Lady that he wanted to mate her mother, he hadn't been joking. He had seen her the one time he had come and he knew she was to be his mate.

He had already fallen in love with the little ningen that Kagome had spoken of so fondly. The stories she told and the paintings, or pictures as she had called them, she showed had made him fall in love. When he saw her in person, he realized that they had not done her justice. He had been ordered to stay in the shadows the only other time he had come.

Mamoru sat and laid his weapons to the side as security came. "Sir, we are going to have to take your weapon."

Mamoru looked at the poor excuse for guards. "You really think I would relinquish my weapon?" He sat back and eyed the guards reaching for their own, "Well then, if you can lift it, you can keep it with you till I leave. I warn you, Kage no Kouri is temperamental and weighs a great amount. Ten no Kaminari does not like to be wielded by anyone other than me. Do not blame me if you cannot lift them."

The lead guard scoffed and reached for the katana only to feel a shock numb his arm. He glared at Mamoru and instead reached for the odachi. Before his hand even reached the weapon, he felt the temperature drop in the general area. Ignoring his instincts, he tried to lift the odachi only to be surprised that it didn't budge. Eyes widening, he looked at the man that stood from his seat.

Following his eyes, he saw the doctor approaching.

"I'm looking for the young woman that was with you."

Mamoru narrowed his eyes. "You can speak to me."

"I can only discuss this with family."

"She is my intended."

The doctor nodded, but looked skeptical. "Okay. I have good news and I have bad news."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it took me forever to upload this chapter, but my dear readers, I was met with every writer's mortal enemy…writer's block. Yes, I had the dreaded writer's block and that I must apologize for making you wait. I hope you like this chapter! Please review! It makes us writers feel loved! So, please, send me love with reviews! Also, thank you for being patient and hope this is good. Lady, I hope you love this chapter! Alas, Merry Christmas everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5: Not Now

Chapter 5: Not Now

Uryu froze in his spot. The last thing he had expected to see was Renji hugging the girl he had been after for more than two years. He watched as they slowly broke apart, like they had nothing to be ashamed of. Little did he know that they didn't, but he was about to find out they didn't have anything to hide.

"Go ahead, Orihime. I have a couple of questions to ask Uryu." At her look, he laughed, "Unless you know about Daiyoukai, I think he might be able to help me more."

He shook his head as she looked at Uryu and blushed. Nodding, she walked off to do something other than get in their way.

"Uryu-"

"What do you want, Renji?" His voice was tight. He was angry. He finally got a chance with the girl of his dreams and this was what he finds. He couldn't believe it. He knew there had to be an explanation.

"What's your…oh, you're mad about Orihime." Renji smirked. Okay, so he wanted to tease the short Quincy.

Uryu pushed up his glasses in that stuck up way, "Why would I be mad." It was a statement not a question.

Renji chuckled, "Don't be. She told me you are finally going out."

His eyes widened, "What?"

He shook his head again, "Do you know how long I've been trying to get her to notice you?"

Uryu's glasses fell, "Wait, what?"

"It's not good for her to keep liking Ichigo. And no one telling her would only have hurt her later on."

"What are you talking about?" His voice was clam, but Renji wasn't stupid.

They all sucked at keeping their relationship a secret. Renji had known Rukia longer than any of them had been alive. He knew her quirks better than anyone. He hadn't loved her for years and not noticed what made her, well, her.

He narrowed his eyes, "I'm not stupid. And for you all to think I am is just plain insulting. I had thought you were my friends, but I guess I was wrong. It seems the only person I could trust is Orihime. She also knows. I don't care if you keep trying to hide it from her. Tell her whatever you want, but tell her you know sooner rather than later. The longer you keep it from her, the less she's going to trust you."

Uryu looked contemplative then he nodded. "What did you really need to talk about?"

Renji grinned, "That Western Lord you were talking about; did he ever marry?"

Uryu tried not to snort, "Youkai don't marry; they mate."

He was confused, "Mate?"

"Yeah, it's similar to marriage, that's all I really know. As for him getting a mate, not that I know of. He was extremely closed off and cold to everyone. I highly doubt he would want to mate anyone. He was extremely protective of his father's legacy. Why are you asking?"

"'Cause I think she is his mate."

"What would give you that idea?" Uryu wanted to laugh. He couldn't help it. The idea, itself, was preposterous.

Renji smirked, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Now, I'm going back to her shrine. I thought Ichigo would be here to come back with me. She isn't going to be leaving anytime soon and I still have questions." His smirk fell and he became serious.

"Renji what happened?"

His expression became grim, "Her mother was attacked. What she did…what Kagome did to that man was disturbing. I've seen a lot of bad stuff in my life, but that was something else."

Uryu had caught the way he said her name. Yeah, he heard what he said, but he paid more attention to that minute detail. "I guess you're finally getting over Rukia."

"What? Where did that come from?" Renji had been pulled from his thoughts by the most random sentence.

Uryu pushed his glasses and smirked, "I'm not stupid. You like her, a lot."

"Come again?" His brain had stopped.

"I said, you idiot, 'you like her a lot.' Really and you're a fuku-taichou."

"I finally get Orihime to notice you after months of work and you insult me? It's sad. Really, really sad."

"Coming from the guy who has the hots for a mated woman." Uryu sneered.

"Hey, I don't have the hots for anyone."

* * *

><p>Kagome returned to her mother's house. She still had to deal with the body.<p>

"911, how can I help you?"

Kagome quivered her voice and made herself sound hysterical. "Help, please…" She sobbed, "My mother…oh Kami…my mother…she was…she was…oh Kami…the blood…" She allowed her voice to trail off.

"Miss, what's wrong? You're going to have to speak clearly. What happened to your mother? Can you tell me where you are?" The concerned voice of the operator was trying to sooth a distraught woman.

_To bad I'm not really distraught._ Kagome thought to herself. She gasped and made it seem like she was trying to calm herself. "I took…I took her to the hospital…there was so much blood…" She gasped for effect, "There was a man…I pushed him off her…my friend…" She made a horrified scream, "Oh Kami! What happened to him!" She gave another horrified scream, "I can't stop…oh Kami, the blood won't stop! You have to send someone! The Higurashi Shrine! You have to…oh Kami…there's so much blood." She dropped the phone, effectively ending the call.

OxoxoxoxoxoxO

She covered herself in his blood and waited for the police and paramedics to arrive. At the sound of the sirens, she knelt beside the man that dared attack what was hers. She made sure her act was perfect. Using her reiryoku, she warmed the body and forced the heart to pump the blood just enough to not be suspicious. When she heard their shouts, she went to work trying, hysterically and uselessly, to bring him back to life.

"Look around and shout if you find anything. Move out!" Called the man in charge. She heard their footsteps spreading out in all different directions. Three sets were heading in her direction, so she prepared her act.

She thought of the day she lost her mate and let her tears fall. Even after 172 years, the pain was still raw. Kagome sobbed and maid frantic movements. "Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die." She chanted. _Oh how ironic. Here I am the one who killed him and yet, here I sit, telling his corpse not to die. Seriously, this is just too funny and wrong._

She felt a hand on her shoulder and ignored it in favor of keeping up her ruse. The hand turned into arms yanking her away. She screamed, "You have to save him!" Kagome swing her arms and kicked, gently of course, wherever she could.

"Miss, you need to calm down. Tell us what happened. Miss, you're going to have to calm down." The officer was pushed aside by a medic.

She wasn't prepared for the light to flash in her eyes and she growled deep in her throat as her hands flew to cover her face.

The medic, thinking it was a trauma, spoke, "Miss you need to calm down. Listen to my voice and take deep breaths."

Kagome gulping the air. Making her look slightly calmer, but not much. She nodded.

"I'm going to check you for wounds."

Kagome tried her hardest not to roll her eyes. She let her hands be taken and inspected.

The medic didn't expect to see clawed hands. He said nothing, thinking it was a teenage fad. He continued his inspection, but when he got to her face, he sucked in his breath. She was gorgeous. He had to force himself to continue his check up.

The officer got the okay from the medic and knelt before the distraught girl. "Miss, I'm going to need you to tell me what happened. From the beginning."

Kagome faked a shaky breath. "I was coming to visit my mom." Her tears renewed, "I was bringing a friend of mine to introduce them." She babbled for effect. _I should get an award for this_. "I thought they would look so cute together." She looked at the officer and gave a watery smile, "I wanted her to meet someone new. She was so sad after my dad…well, after my dad. I told him so much about her. He ended up falling in love with her and he never even met her. Don't you think that's romantic?"

She shook her head, "They were supposed to meet today, you know. He was going to take my old room." She shook her head again, "We walked up the stairs and found that man attacking my mom. I pushed him into a tree. Mamoru grabbed her and we ran to the hospital. I didn't look back. We had to get her there as fast as we could." Kagome looked at the officer with wet eyes. "Imagine that could have been us. If we had stayed, instead of running to the hospital, we could have ended up just like him." Her eyes looked horrified, "Who could have done something like that?"

"Miss, you need to calm down."

Kagome gave an internal snort, _I am calm. _"I have to get back to the hospital. My mom…I need to…I need to get back to her." She grabbed the officer, "Please, I need my mom…I need to know she's okay."

He nodded and motioned for two of his men, "They are going to take you. Tell them which one she's at. They have to stay with you. I don't want to leave you alone, okay?"

She nodded shakily.

OxoxoxoxoxoxO

She took off when they entered the lobby and her two guards struggled to catch up. She made into the room in time to warn Mamoru to follow her lead. She threw herself on her unconscious mother's bed and let herself sob.

Mamoru understood immediately and went to comfort his Lady. He had to admit, she was an amazing actress. He and Minoru always got a kick out of her making a fool of the Eastern Lord.

He wasn't surprised to see two men in uniform barge walk into the room of his intended. Sure, he shouldn't have thought that, but it was how he felt. He knew she was his and he would be hers.

"Can we help you with something?" He asked the two ningen.

"We'll be outside if you need anything."

He nodded and continued to "lend his support" to his Lady. When he heard the door closed, he pulled Kagome to the side. "My Lady, forgive me, but I told the doctor your mother was my intended."

He was surprised at her bright smile, "That's great. I mean, I hope she accepts. She deserves a good man to protect her and you deserve a wonderful woman like my mother. For what it's worth, you are the only one I would want her to be with." She gave a sly grin, "Don't expect me to call you dad at home"

He grinned in much the same way, "I wouldn't dream of it, my Lady. For now, I get to call you Kagome."

She smacked him on the arm causing him to laugh, "The doctor said she would be fine given time, but she bled quite a bit and had a couple of fractured bones. The fractures weren't bad; he said they were hair-line. He also said he wasn't sure when she was going to wake up. He had to give her a blood…trans-fyu-shun?" The way he pronounced it made her giggle. "Where did you go?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I had to clean up our mess. And I did an amazing job, if I do say so myself. My acting was perfect."

He chuckled, "You have no idea how much Minoru and I are amused with that particular talent of yours."

She grinned, then walked to her mother and began healing her. Was it a bad idea at the time? Maybe. Did that mean she should risk her mother? Hell, no. She had to cover up what happened to that snake. If doing this meant she could, then that's what she would do. She wouldn't heal her to perfect health until she took her home. She healed her enough to be discharged and it was straight to the Sengoku Jidai with the three of them.

Kagome felt like she forgot something important. A pair of sharp, red eyes popped into her head, causing her to frown. To whom did those eyes belong to? That was a question that was going to haunt her till she saw them again.

* * *

><p>"Of course you don't. The girl you found is not on your thoughts. You don't want to go back and look for her. And you sure as hell aren't thinking about her." Uryu smirked.<p>

"Well, since you seemed to understand, I have to get going. I need to find out what's going on with her and you have a date to get ready for."

"Who has a date?"

Both men were startled at the sudden appearance of _Ichigo._ He had been a thorn in both of their sides and they couldn't help the dislike both felt for the substitute Shinigami.

"Nothing. See you Renji." Uryu walked off with one last teasing remark, "Keep _not_ thinking about it."

"What's up with him?" Ichigo looked at his now distant friend.

Renji shrugged, "You'd have to ask him." He started to walk off; irritated that he had to think about him stealing Rukia, not that he actually stole her. Rukia was never his.

"Renji…" Ichigo paused, "Is there something wrong?"

For a split second, he almost fell for the concern. Not wanting to deal with it now, he pushed those thoughts aside, "How do you know Kagome?" He asked offhandedly.

"Kagome? That's right! I came looking for you. What happened after you fell?"

Renji almost smiled; this was a topic they could talk about safely. "You wouldn't believe it. I didn't land at the bottom of the well." He gave Ichigo some kind of look, "It was a portal. Can you believe it? Not only that, she's a noble; and it's not a lower class. She's the Lady of the West."

Ichigo had to do a double take, "That's funny, Renji, but seriously."

"Shit, I need to get back to the shrine."

Right after Renji ran, Ichigo took off after him, "Renji, what's going on?"

"No time. Hurry up."

OxoxoxoxoxoxO

At the shrine, they were surprised to see it taped off. "Renji, you're not in your gigai. Go check it out."

He had completely forgotten about that. Nodding, he leapt to the top of the stairs and went to look around. The sight he saw was both expected and unexpected.

Police were walking around, doing their business, while a medical examiner was checking out the body. He remembered exactly how that man got _those_ marks.

Renji couldn't find himself to be as disturbed as he first thought. He had remembered the look she had given the man that had attacked her mother. She had pure hatred in her eyes. It was her family and she was only protecting what was hers. He had to remember that she wasn't ningen. Once that thought settled, he was okay with the whole thing. He didn't know how or why, he just knew he was.

Listening to the police, he was definitely surprised at what he heard. Satisfied with what he learned, Renji returned to Ichigo and pulled him to the side. "She cleans up her messes pretty thoroughly. After they left, it seems Kagome came back and called the police. She made a really good cover up story about what happened. Now they're on the look for some crazed killer."

"What happened?"

"Some guy was attacking her mother when we arrived. Somehow, I think she knew exactly what was happening. Kagome tore that guy apart. Whatever she did, it was good."

"Sir, you can't go in there! Sir! Sir!" Cried an officer.

"That's my house! What happened?" The guy ducked under the tape and ran past the cop and up the stairs.

Renji and Ichigo shared a look and found a different way to the top of the shrine. There they saw the guy being held back by six cops. He was twisting and turning trying to get loose.

The young man froze when he caught sight of the covered body. "Oh Kami. Who is that?" He asked one of the officers holding them.

"Sir, you need to leave."

"Is that my mother? My jii-chan? Who is that?" His voice was wavering.

"No, it was a younger male."

"What did he look like? Maybe-oh no. Takaki-san? Was it Takaki-san?"

"Do you know that man?" The officer looked at his partner and back at the young man in front of him.

"Yeah. He and my mom have been seeing each other for a few months now. Mom! Where's my mom? Is she okay?" He started panicking again.

"Young man, can I get your name?"

"Higurashi, Souta." He clutched his head.

"Do you have any other family members that we should know about? Others we should contact?" He thought quickly of the young woman they had seen earlier.

"My grandfather." His voice was cracking. He couldn't think. He needed them to stop asking questions and tell them what the hell was happening.

"Sir, there was a young woman here earlier. She said she took your mother to the hospital." He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Did she have tattoos on her face?" At his nod, Souta sighed in relief. "That's good. She's with Kagome. With Kagome, she's safe." He paused at that train of thought, "What do you mean she took her to the hospital?" His head snapped up. "Why would she be in the hospital?"

The officer shared another look with his partner and walked off, leaving the other to deal with Souta. "Your mother...she was attacked. At least that's what the girl said."

Souta's eyes grew exponentially. "What?"

The officer sighed, "Who is Kagome?"

It was that simple question that made it easier for him to cope. "My sister. She doesn't live with us, but she comes to visit every so often."

The officer sighed; he had never dealt with something like this. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get a couple of officer's to escort you-"

He was interrupted by a ring, "Hello?" Souta held his breath.

"Souta? Thank the Kami that you answered. Mama's in the hospital. You know the one where your friend was after the fire."

"Kagome! Oh, Kagome, it's horrible. Someone attacked Takaki-san and-"

"Souta," her voice was cold. She never spoke like that to him.

"Kagome…" He hesitated, "What's wrong?"

"Get here now. I'll tell you everything when you arrive. Have them drop you off. She's in room 3477. Tell them there are already officers stationed here." He recognized that tone. She was using her "Western Lady" tone.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the hospital, he gave the officers his thanks and went to his mother's room, not expecting to see what was there.<p>

He spotted the two cops standing outside her room and nodded as he went in, knowing they had been informed of his arrival.

Inside, he gasped at the condition his mother was in. Souta saw his sister sitting in one of the chairs against the wall next to a rather good looking male. Walking to his mother, he grabbed her hand and tried calling her softly, "Mama? Are you awake?"

He heard a chair move slightly and looked to see his sister walking towards him. Exchanging quick hellos and a hug, he asked, "How did this happen?"

Never in his life had he been afraid of his sister. He knew her better than most would know their siblings. They shared everything with each other and had a bond so strong that nothing would surprise him when it came to her. Not now, though. That look in her eye, the darkening of the air around them; in that one moment, he finally understood what she had been telling him for years. He truly feared what his sister had become. The moment was over as quickly as it appeared. Although he knew it wasn't directed at him, he would always remember the look in her eyes and he felt it had only brought him and his sister closer. Yes, he had feared her, but he also understood her need to protect her family.

"A man named Takaki, Hayato attacked Mama. I don't know what would have happened if we didn't arrive in time. Who is he?"

Souta didn't know what to say. He had liked Hayato. What she said just didn't make sense. "Why? What would make him do it?"

"Souta…" She hesitated, "That isn't something you need to know." Her eyes flew to do the door. Kagome knew they were listening. "People do things like that for their own reasons. I'm just glad he isn't around to do it again."

Mamoru saw that Souta was not going to drop the subject and shook his head and placed a hand on the pup's shoulder. "Not now. Now is the time to worry only for your mother."

"And who are you?" Souta took a step back and looked at his sister.

"That's Mamoru. He was going to be staying here for a while, but seeing as it's a moot point, we're taking Mama home with us as soon as she gets out."

"No! She's not going anywhere! She needs to stay home and get better, not-"

Kagome got that voice again, "Do you really think she'll get better in the very place she was attacked? Tell me, Souta, what makes you an expert on what will make her healthy?" She stood full height, "Have you dealt with many victims?" She went back to being the sister he knew, he recognized. "Souta, Mama can't stay in that house until she gets back on her feet. How is she supposed to heal from the psychological wounds if she is reminded of that every time she is in the house? She was attacked _in her home_, Souta. It's going to take her longer to get better."

She walked to her mother and caressed her cheek. "She's coming with us. That's all there is too it."

She looked at the door and saw a doctor come in with the two officers. "Doctor, how is my mother?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now my dear readers, I hope you had a wonderful holiday. I don't know what to say about this chapter. I know the way to romance on Kagome's part is not as good as Renji's, but give it time! I shall figure this out! LOL. If things don't make sense, then it'll probably make sense in later chapters. If it takes longer for me to upload, I apologize. I've been stressed with things going on and it's sadly taking its unfortunate toll.**


End file.
